


Home

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Babysitting, Building a new life together, Canon Children - Freeform, Canon Wives, Dates, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry always feels heartbroken when Draco leaves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Prompt no. 5. _I'll walk you home._  
>  ❤

“It’s getting on,” Draco murmured, casting a _Tempus_ spell.“It’s past eight, love… Mother has Scorpius. She’ll not be best pleased if I’m late again.”

Harry smiled pensively. Draco leaving was always the most heartbreaking part of their dates. Draco and he had been a couple for several months, but neither had told their children yet.

“I’ll walk you home,” Harry replied, squeezing his lover’s hand lightly. “ _Well_. I’ll walk with you to the floo point anyway.” 

This wouldn’t be forever, Harry reminded himself. 

In several short months their home would be a shared one and their lives entwined eternally.


End file.
